


Dust

by theonetruenorth



Series: Shadowhunters headcanons [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Embedded Images, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major Characters deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth
Summary: They should have known it was a trap. In a way, they were expecting it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I have a bad day. I tend to pour out my feelings and crappy mood in form of angsty fics.
> 
>  **WARNINGS** for multiple major character deaths. Like, practically everyone. So don’t get upset with me, because you have been warned.

“Magnus…”

“No,” Magnus growled under his breath even as he tried to force his hands to stop shaking, to press a little harder, but his fingers were slippery with blood. He couldn’t do anything but kneel next to Alexander’s body, feeling the cold tendrils of panic slowly wrap around his heart and around his mind. He couldn’t afford to panic, he knew he couldn’t, and yet…

There was nothing else he could do.

“Magnus, listen…”

“No!” This time the warlock raised his voice and he sounded angry. Angry and scared and overwhelmed.

It should have been obvious. The moment he realized that the building was warded against magic, that he would be powerless, they should have turned back. But the information they had told them that it was Valentine's’ hideout and they had to verify the intel before the Nephilim could plan a large-scale attack.

Stupid. They had been so stupid…

“Hey,” Alec whispered and reached out to cup Magnus’ cheek, making the older man finally tear his eyes away from the thick piece of rebar that protruded from Alec’s stomach, “come on, look at me.”

Magnus nuzzled into the shaking palm cradling his face and then grasped it with his own hand, his fingers slick and red and leaving smears of blood everywhere.

“Someone will come,” Magnus croaked out, “someone will find us.”

“No, they won’t.”

“Alexander–”

“They won’t.”

“You don’t know that,” Magnus protested, “you can’t possibly know that. One of the others, maybe Jace–”

“Jace is dead,” Alec sobbed, his throat tight with emotion, his eyes closing as he fought against the tears threatening to spill out, ”Magnus, I felt him die.”

And now Alec’s soul-wrenching scream of anguish, long after he was hurt, made so much more sense.

They should have known it was a trap. In a way, they were expecting it. But they had not been expecting Valentine to use something as mundane as explosives.

“Jace is dead,” Alec whispered after he got himself under control again, “and Clary and Iz-Izzy were the closest to the blast… they’re gone. All of them, they’re gone…”

“Fuck,” Magnus bent his head to rest it against Alec’s shoulder, careful not to jostle him too much. He couldn’t help but notice that the pool of blood underneath Alec had grown bigger. The explosion that took apart the building had thrown the younger man through one of the walls. Magnus’ body was hurdled in the opposite direction and when he finally regained consciousness and the ringing in his ears stopped, he found Alec like this. Reclining against a crumbling wall, a long, curved piece of rebar piercing him from behind.

And Magnus couldn’t use magic. Couldn’t heal. All that he _could_ do was watch Alec bleed out.

“Magnus.”

“Don’t do this to me,” Magnus whispered, his shoulders shaking with grief, “don’t you dare to say goodbye.”

“I’m not,” Alec ran his hand through Magnus’ hair, caked with dust and dried blood from the cut on his head. Magnus looked up once more, his face filled with despair and misery and it only got worse when he noticed the red that shined on Alec’s lips.

“This is not a goodbye,” Alec said, pressing his hand once more against Magnus’ cheek and running his thumb slowly under the older man’s eye, wiping away a tear, “you realize that, don’t you?”

And yes, of course Magnus knew. He was aware that they were trapped under rubble that was impossible to escape from. He could feel the heat of flames and could smell the telltale odor of gas slowly filling their space.

It was only a matter of minutes now.

“I love you,” Alec murmured, his hand dropping down when his strength failed him and Magnus caught it, cradled it close and pressed a desperate kiss against it. Alec’s eyes were shining with emotion and Magnus wanted to hold him close and never let him go. “I will always love you. In this life and the next.”

“I love you too,” Magnus whispered back, “in this life and the next.”

Magnus leaned in to kiss him, not paying attention to the blood smudged on his lips. Alec sighed against him and closed his eyes, losing himself in the kiss and the love that poured into him through it.

Alec was already gone before the gas ignited and the building exploded into a fiery inferno a couple moments later.

**Author's Note:**

> Every fic in this series is first posted to my tumblr and I upload it to AO3 with a delay. If you want to read my stories as soon as I finish them, follow me there: theonetruenorth.tumblr.com
> 
> Beta-read by [brizzbee](http://brizzbee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
